Remember me yet?
by Choas Babe
Summary: Riddick rescued Jack from the whore housemedical testing facility she was in but she doesn’t remember him. Determined to make her remember him, he struggles with the urge to make her his, in all ways.
1. Chapter 1

Remember me yet?

Sequel to 'Black with Blue.'

**Summary:** Riddick rescued Jack from the whore house/medical testing facility she was in but she doesn't remember him. Determined to make her remember him, he struggles with the urge to make her his, in all ways.

Jack's POV

_His arms wrap around me gently as he sucks my neck, his eyes glowing._

_His hand strokes me gently yet I feel the strength held back._

_He says my name gently, like he was caressing a sacred object, "Jack."_

I sit bolt upright so fast the room spins. I'm drenched in sweat. I never see his face, yet I always know who it is. It's my rescuer, Richard B. Riddick.

I'm so confused, why would the most wanted man in the galaxy rescue me? What would he want with me?

I can almost remember, but than my head starts to ache, and I have to struggle not to lapse into my Scottish brogue.

He seems so determined to make me remember what happened on T2. What the hell happened that he wants me to remember? Fuck, I'd like nothing better than to forget my little jaunt to hell.

I told him so, and he got a grim look on his face. Than he told me to go back to sleep.

That's another thing; you'd think he'd be shoving me into my own room. No, I sleep in his room, in his bed. You'd think he'd want me out of his life.

Especially since I always wake up A) wrapped around him, or B) like I just did, or worse C) both. He always pushes me to tell him what I dream of.

Do I look like I have a waking death wish? Sure my subconscious might be trying to get me killed, but I don't. How does one tell the most notorious killer in the known galaxy that you're having erotic dreams of him? And live afterwards.

Funny thing is I think I could get away with it.

I know he can smell my arousal every time I wake up, that's part of the reason I keep pushing for my own room. First time I woke up like that I was wrapped around him like I was a blanket. Only his grip on my waist kept me from bolting.

So of course he demands to know what I'm dreaming about, I say no. He flips us over so I'm on the bottom and than asks me again. Problem, that's the position we were in, in my dream.

The gods of irony and embarrassing circumstances love me.

Because currently I'm wrapped around him like a blanket, sitting on his crotch and straddling his waist, he's sitting up and our faces are inches apart.

Thank you to whoever looks after me for letting us be the only ones on the ship.

He slowly blinks his glowing mercury eyes. He looks like a giant cat when he does that.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Translation: who are you dreaming about?

"I didn't see his face."

He rumbles deep in the back of his throat. He does not like that answer.

"That's not what I asked."

"That's what you meant."

He rumbles again, deeper and more threatening. For some reason, I'm not scared.

If he finds out that he's the one I'm dreaming off, that will be another story.

Riddick's POV

He doesn't like how she always dodges his questions. She's had the dreams that had her smelling so damn aroused for a week now.

Every time she wakes up before she says his name. Every time he asks her what she dreamt of. Every time she says she didn't see his face.

His animal growls every time and urges him to fuck her until he's all that she remembers, all she dreams off.

Times like this weren't all that helpful. It was taking all his self control not to take her than and there and her squirming wasn't helping.

As it was, he couldn't stop his hands from clapping onto her hips. She freezes and he smells the stink of fear before it's carefully suppressed.

It works like a bucket of cold water. She fears him.

The animal in his head demands that he kiss her and show her that she needs not fear him. He growls back and says that that'll only make her fear him more.

The animal growls and says that humans are too complex, mating is mating. And didn't he prove that she was his on that planet.

He responds, as he lets her go and watches her scramble away that he was going to leave her and the others.

It snarls, as she leaves the room, that he never considered it he had given Fry her chance to rejoin the human race herself.

He tells his animal to shut up as he hears the water in the bathroom start to run.

Riddick sighs. This was harder than it had seemed when he'd rescued her.

The fact that she had no clue what she did to him just made things worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember me yet?

Jack's POV

What did I do to piss off somebody? Who did I piss off? I lean my head against the wall of the shower.

I am so confused. One minute he's clinging to me like I'm gonna disappear (Which I did) as soon as he lets go, the next he lets me scramble away.

Holy fuck life is so much easier in the Slam. There I'd just beat something or someone till I felt better or I passed out.

Does he have a gym? Hmm, I'll have to explore.

Five rooms and Two holds later

Yes, he has a gym. A very nice gym. And a punching bag that looks like it'd be great for working out sexual frustration.

I start punching and kicking the bag. A stiff uppercut sends it swinging. Stepping to the side, I stick out an arm and jump as it passes by me.

It picks me up and swings my body around it, wrapping my gangly legs around it. I keep punching the bag until it swings to a stop.

Than I bend my body backwards and stretch my arms toward the floor. My hands touch the floor and I bring my legs down so that I'm now crouching, back to the door.

A change in the air behind me alerts me to the fact that I am not alone.

I curse mentally. All I'm wearing is as sports bra that looks like a skin tight tank top that ends right below my breasts and spandex shorts that reach an inch below my knees.

They're currently above my knees. Who the hell did I piss off and how can I make amends?

Riddick's POV

The sound of the water cutting off pulls him from his argument. Looking up expectantly, he sees her creep by the room in a very short tank top and spandex.

'_Don't mind if I do_' he thinks as he follows her.

He felt himself grow curious as she looks through the ship for something. She walks into the gym and makes a pleased rumble in her throat he bites back a groan.

Very alluring woman, she was.

When she makes a satisfied nod, her hair moves slightly and his attention is drawn to her neck.

She reaches a hand up and rubs her neck. Her long slender and alluring neck. It took almost all his control not to go over there and suck on her neck.

So distracted by his battle with his parts is he that he doesn't notice that she is in front of a punching bag until he hears the impact. Looking up, he sees her attack the bag with vigor.

Her hair dries before being plastered to her skull by sweat. He watches, fascinated, a bead of sweat make its way down her face.

His animal urges him to make the sweat drip from her sinfully sexy body because of a very different form of exercise. He considers it, before getting distracted again.

He watches as she sticks out an arm and lets the bag sweep her up. When she wraps her legs around the bag parts of him stand to attention.

He imagines those same silky legs wrapped around his waist and her hands occupied with something quite different from beating a bag.

When she lowers herself down from the bag, he finds himself directly behind her with no memory of crossing the floor.

He almost reaches out a hand to caress her exposed and sweaty skin but changes it into an arm circling her waist.

Standing, he carries her back to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I decided that since I've been so bad about updating, that you guys get two, three, and four all at the same time.

Remember me yet?

Jack's POV 

Can we pleases pause time until my brain regains the ability to function?

I thought I was dead back in the gym. Now he has an arm around my waist and is carrying me toward the shower. What the crap?

Wait, higher brain function just returned. HE'S TAKING ME TO THE SHOWER!

This can not end clean. This really can't end clean.

What's that sniffing?

Riddick's POV

Picking her up like this was a mistake he realized. Her sweaty skin was pressed into his bare chest. Which was slicked with sweat from his own exertions.

The gods of irony seemed to have it in for him.

It was too late to back out now, might as well go with it and hope that he didn't jump Jack in the shower.

"Hold on a sec, you're coming in with me!"

No need to sound so upset. On the other hand, he had just pulled her out of a whore house.

"There's only one shower."

"SO WHAT! You don't have to get in with me!"

He didn't but he really, _really_ wanted to. And he always got what he wanted, eventually.

Though, granted, some things did take longer. Damn she smells good.

Jack's POV

It is unfair that all he has to do is rumble to make me aroused. UNFAIR!

My body isn't helping; I really hope this shower ends quickly.

Why is he still carrying me? He smells good, but his scent is stronger. Is he sweating?

No, but he has recently. Why is the most wanted man in the galaxy invoking such feelings and trust? Why is he willing to take a shower with me?

Most importantly, why am I not dead yet? Either from arousal or him I don't know which.

_A hand caresses my face, traces my cheekbones before ghosting down to rest on my breast._

I jerk. I can still feel the pressure of the hand.

"What is it?"

I am very nearly undone by his deep rumbling growl. Luckily my survival instinct, which has apparently gone to working part time, kicks in and I say nothing.

Now my phantom lover haunts my waking mind as well?

Well, actually my phantom lover is beside me, but still.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember me yet?

Jack's POV

It has been my experience in the past that there is only one thing to say in this situation.

SHIT DAMN FUCK BASTARD'S BITCH!

I am standing, naked, in an almost cold shower with an equally naked Richard B. Riddick.

While the view is nice, the fact that parts of him are very happy to see me and want to show it is very obvious. My nipples are hard.

I'm facing the opposite direction and am steadfastly not looking. I'm no blushing virgin, but when the guy that's turning you on is supposed to not flinch at the idea of your death it gets a little surreal.

And that's from a person who's been on streets so dirty a public porta potty looks pristine. And than on slept in places dirtier than that.

Soap, he has soap?

Excuse me while I marvel at this wonder. My first encounter with soap was in juvie.

Riddick's POV

It had taken all his control not to smirk when Jack saw parts of him sit up and beg.

He watched avidly as water streamed down her back and sides. He watched more intent on her body than anything else, as she poked the soap.

"Do ya know, the first time I ever heard of soap was in juvie? It took five guards and tranq to get me to use it. I still landed two in the hospital."

He blinks at meditative state. It's almost like she isn't aware of who he is. The animal in his head tells him to fix that. He suppresses it.

Than his brain caught up with what she said.

She was in juvie? And landed two guards in a hospital?

"They kept me around; the Tyrant insisted that they civilize me. Said it would be their greatest achievement ever. Dunno how they expected excessive use of the rod to civilize me."

He wants to press here against the wall and make her his.

"Especially since they killed her right in front of me. She was one of two people who gave a damn about my life. Seemed to think I was the only thing she got right. They waxed her while they were trying to wax me."

He almost growls. How dare anyone try and hurt his Jackie girl? But that would pull her from her mood. He didn't know anything about her past.

"She patched me up, comforted me, she was my mother in all senses of the word but blood. She took me in, sheltered me in her own way. She showed me how to live down an unforgivable name, showed me that boys get hurt less.

"She cared. She saw the woman in a girl's body, and let her be a kid for a bit. She was my mother." Her voice is filled with naked longing and sorrow.

All of his instincts scream at him to take her in his arms and touch her until the pain went away. He almost gives way. But she talks on, voice hardening.

"But those bastards wanted an R'n'R with me and she wouldn't let 'em. She always looked out for me. Than they took her body too. Damn mercs." The venom in her voice gives him pause.

Why would this woman hate mercs even before Johns?

"They caught me four months later. I ghosted five. It felt damn good. They dragged me off to the med facilities I just vacated. Wow, all the volunteers were just like me.

"Some dogs wanted to play, I didn't."

A tiny growl forces its way past his lips. She absently leans up against him, soap cradled in her hand. Her other hand turned the heat up a little.

"There were seven. Eight if you count the guy that came after me first. He didn't like no. I ghosted him fast. The others got emotional. Wonder how they even survived as long as they did.

"I ghosted them. Turns out they were top dogs. I met the top bitch and lo and behold, she's the first person who ever gave a fuck if I was alive or not. Day one and she saved me. Only five at the time. Got hauled away when she was ten.

"Anyway, she gets hauled off for an experiment and never comes back. I bust out. Hopped onto the HG and got sent to Hell."

She chuckles bitterly as she lays her head back onto his chest. He knows that she didn't realize what she was doing, yet it felt… Nice.

There hadn't been very many nice things in his life. Most of them came from Jack.

Sure Carolyn had died for him, but she never trusted him. And she had never turned to him for comfort, like Jack had many times on the skiff.

She had continued to trust him, than he left her with Imam. Did she still trust him? Or had his leaving shattered what he now realizes to be the most important thing to him?

Jack's POV

I feel so warm and safe, standing here. The water's pouring down all around me. My eyes slide shut. Hopefully, my dreams will not be haunted tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember me yet?

Riddick's POV

He felt her body sag against him as she drifted off to sleep. He stands there for another few minutes, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

Wrapping one of his arms more firmly around her waist, he turns off the water. Scooping her up, he pads across the hall to his room.

Along the way her body molds itself to his chest. His animal purrs gently and doesn't push him to take her for once.

He gently lays her on the bed and starts to pull away. She makes a noise in the back of her throat and grips his wrist. He stares down at her.

He'd kill the man that tried to take her away, he realized. She had somehow wormed her way into becoming a crucial part in his life.

After he'd left Jack and Imam, he'd find himself turning to show Jack something only to realize she wasn't there. More than once he'd asked her to hand him a tool, only to realize that she wasn't with him.

He'd stopped himself from coming and getting her multiple times as well. More than once he'd look down to where he'd set a pen or pencil to paper and see her eyes staring back at him.

They'd always been happy, yet sad at the same time. There would be a hint of happiness, but it would be almost overwhelmed by the look of deep loss.

Than the eyes had started to become darker, more frequent. It came to the point that he had to look at what he was putting down. It was a drawing that set off his galaxy wide search for his Jackie.

It was a drawing of a pair of eyes, as usual, but they were clouded over with dark emotions. Hate, old hate, new hate, sorrow so deep it couldn't be accurately described.

However, there was more to the eyes. He found himself looking into a face of a woman who had seen multiple layers of hell. A dark bruise was on one cheek.

A tug on his arm pulls him back from his recollections. Looking into Jack's face, he decides.

Settling into the bed, he pulls his Jackie girl into his arms. With a sigh, she settles herself, and sleeps on.

To bad her dreams will not be peaceful.

* * *

Jack's POV 

It's a dream, I know it. Yet I am wide awake. This isn't one of my lover dreams, this is a memory dream.

Don't ask me how I know, I always do. As the scene starts to play, I wonder what it'll drag to the surface.

_The air is smoky and danger clogged it as well. A young Jack slips out into the open and glances around warily. _

_Every nuance of her bones is revealed and malnourishment shows strongly. Her face is gaunt, her eyes sunken in and haunted. A cut on her ribs bleeds sluggishly, as if there wasn't enough blood in her body._

_She hugs a rag to her front as she moves smoothly through the shadows. She ducks and weaves through the crowds, everyone averting their eyes. They knew the signs of a rape'n'run gone bad._

_A woman followed the girl from the rooftops. When the kid's dark gaze made an even more thorough sweep, she figured the kid was going to ground soon. _

_When the kid was finished glaring at everybody, she dropped into a man-hole._

_Well, thought the woman. That was unexpected. Most kids didn't take cover in man holes, didn't even think of them._

_Neither did most adults._

_Jack firmly held her rag over her cut as she slid silently through the sewers of some forsaken city. She'd found that city sewers made the best dens._

_"You're nothing but a whore, put on the streets for a bigger person's enjoyment, nothing more, and certainly less." The sneered comment of the merc came back to her._

_She banished the voice by calling up the memory of his blood as it spurted over her, the way the hard spray of the water main washed it away. But the horror as he realized his testicles were gone and that there was a knife in his gut were the things that brought a small smile to her face._

_In anyone else it would have been a smile of pure ecstasy. Some sense made her unobtrusively look around._

_She thought she saw a flicker of movement but didn't turn her head. She started to turn her head fractionally when…_

…_The scene changed. _

_A man breathed heavily as he tore at her clothes. A knife appeared in the flesh of her shoulder. She didn't scream._

_He frowned before shrugging and punching her squarely on the cut. She couldn't help her wince._

_He nodded, smirking. Things were as they should be. With a quick efficient ness that characterized his whole career (granted very short career.) he did his business._

"_Why?" She sobbed._

_He sneered. "Because it's cheaper than getting a whore, and you're nothing. You're nothing but a whore, put on the streets for a bigger person's enjoyment, nothing more, and certainly less."_

_He frowned in thought. Why did she have blood sprayed all over her suddenly?_

_A warm liquid pouring down his legs drew his attention, and he looked to see a knife sticking out of his gut as blood poured freely from his absent balls._

_He didn't even have time to scream before the girl he'd raped jammed a wood spur in his throat before running away._

The scene changes…

…_A two year old Jack huddles in a corner, listening as her guardian led away the chase. A tear slides down her cheek._

_She freezes as a man yanks her out of her hiding as the other girl tries to attack him._

"_Let her go, she's just a kid!"_

_He half-turned toward her. "What better time is there to teach them the superiority of men?"_

_With that, he slammed his fist into Jack's face. She howled in pain._

_Her friend redoubles her efforts to escape and come to her aid. _

_He doesn't let up until Jack was one bruise and practically the only thing unbroken was her neck and skull._

"_And it appears I have to teach you proper submissiveness as well, bitch."_

_The man made her watch as he raped and beat her friend. _

I woke screaming and flailing my limbs against a solid barrier. I felt my fist collide with something and heard a grunt. A man's grunt.

I freeze. Slowly the identity of the man I'd just punched came to me. I was Dead. I screwed my eyes up and clenched my thighs.

Unfortunately, this revealed my scars. Damn.


	6. Chapter 6

Remember me yet?

Riddick's POV

The stink of fear is in the air. He wakes to the feel of her tensing. When one arm reaches up and across to cover a section of her shoulder, he raises an eyebrow. That was a defensive action if he'd ever seen one.

Now she starts to struggle and lets out whimpers, and screams of pain and terror. He growls and pulls her closer, thinking to comfort to her.

She only struggles harder and screams louder. He grimly hangs on, wishing he hadn't given the man a quick death.

When her fist connects with his eye, he lets out a grunt of surprise. She freezes before clenching her thighs together tightly.

The taunt skin reveals scars, deep old scars. He reaches out a hand and traces them with a feather light touch.

* * *

Jack's POV 

What's he playing at? NO MAN looks at these scars without trying to have a go on me. The least I can hope for is that he'll just kill me instead of adding to those scars.

* * *

Riddick's POV 

Damn those scars make her alluring.

_Down!_

His gaze travels down her back, very slowly as he takes in the revealed scars. His hand follows them to her lower back.

He feels her shudder. Her thigh muscles tighten convulsively.

Suddenly he feels ill. Some person or people had given these to her and raped her. The fear in her smell makes more sense now.

"Who?" he rasps.

"Merc." She mutters, still not uncurling.

His hand slips back up to her neck and begins to work on the muscles there.

_There's lots of sexual tension in her._

He blinks. Well waddya know the massage class he'd taken for the easy 'A' was actually helpful.

His other hand joins the first, and she slowly relaxes. The scars disappear as she loosens up.

The animal in him starts to purr at the intimacy that she was letting him get to. It begins to urge him to take her.

Her scent wasn't helping. With the relaxation of her thighs, her arousal becomes prominent. He quells his animal with difficulty.

One hand begins to wonder the contours of her back while the other seductively works its way into her hair.

She moans and he fights to keep himself from swelling. She'd surely notice if something began to poke her in the thigh.

* * *

Jack's POV 

I know there's an angle, but I can't figure it out. I know that most men would have already taken me, but Richard B. Riddick is far from an ordinary man.

A scene rises in front of my face.

_It's of Riddick, and he's throwing a hammer head to the ground. His goggles are down, and he looks angry._

"_Did not know who they were fucking with," he announces._

I toss my head and it's gone, but it slots itself into my memories.

I hear a muffled sound of disappointment. I dimly remember him winding a hand in my hair, so my little head movement must have moved it. …

…Pity.

He's whispering in my ear now. I don't know what, hell for all I know it could have been how he's going to kill me. But for now, I am content to listen to his rumble as his hand wonders over my back.

_Down! _Daaaaaaaaamn hormones. Damn them. Oh look, they finally do something useful and knock me out. Damn hormones.

* * *

Riddick's POV 

He bends his head and whispers a mantra into her ear.

Mine. You're mine. I'm not letting you go. Mine. My girl. My Jack. My Jackie. My Jackie girl. Mine. Not sharing, you're all mine.

She was his, he thought with finality. This was non-negotiable. If Imam wanted to see her, one of them could visit.

But Jack stayed with him. And he'd butcher the person who didn't comprehend this.


	7. Chapter 7

Remember me yet?

Jack's POV

_A hand tangles itself in my hair as he bares my throat to him. He places his lips at the base of my throat and starts to suck._

_I moan and sense his eyes glint. My own eyes darken with arousal. His other arm snakes around my waist._

_He circles up and around my neck until he was nibbling my ear, occasionally pressing his tongue to it. I moan again._

_His hand slips between my thighs and caresses my scars. He's not upset by them, but he cares._

_He says my name like something sacred. "Jack."_

I whirl up. Something's not right. Something is missing. There's a faint scent of vanilla, it's covering up everything else.

Where's Riddick? The room doesn't even smell like him. I start to breathe faster. He's always here when I wake up.

Standing, I make my way over to the dresser. Hands shaking, I open one of the drawers. His scent wafts up to me, and I take in a breath.

I pull out one of the items. It's a wife beater.

I pull it on, and take a deep breath again. I don't know why I feel so afraid without him nearby. He's a fucking killer!

I start pacing. The man is a killer, why am I so turned on?

I need to work out.

I grab a pair of pants, his, and have to roll them up. I straighten, and take a deep breath. His scent fills my nostrils, insanely, calms me down.

Now, where was the gym again?

Five rooms (and no Riddick dammit) later

How big is this ship and why do I keep getting lost in it? It's like something is trying to get me to somewhere else.

…Getting to mystical for me, so moving on.

So, once again, I ooh and aw over his gym before getting down to some serious work here.

It looks like he has a virtual sparring set up. Let's see how good it is.

* * *

Riddick's POV 

He curses vilely as he stalks through the ship. Jack had moved. Why could the woman not stay put?

A faint thud catches his attention. Was she in the gym again? Did she have an obsession with it?

He stalks through the ship and opens the door. Looking in, he sees what is the most arousing thing he has ever seen.

Jack had set his virtual sparring to a combination of a woman he didn't know and a teenager he didn't know. Both were females, and both were vicious.

"HEY DIPWAD! YOUR DEFENSE ON THE LEFT SIDE IS DOWN!" The teenager bawls out.

"OH YEAH! WELL SHUT THE FUCK UP BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET PAST IT!" The woman bellows back.

"YOU BOTH SUCK NOW GET YOUR MINDS BACK ON THE DAMN FIGHT, ASSHOLES!" Jack snarls.

JACK snarls. Riddick starts as he sees a whole new side to his Jack. She was crass and vulgar, and completely alluring.

"SO DID YOU GET ANYTHING, SHIT FOR BRAINS?" The two females bawl at the same time.

"NO, BUT NOT FOR LACK OF TRYING! DAMN I NEVER REALIZED HOW NICE IT WAS TO BE ABLE TO RELAX LIKE THAT AFTER A DAY OF WORK!" Jack howls back as she slams a metal pipe into the teenager's gut.

"YEAH, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! SEX IS LIKE AIR, IT'S NOT IMPORTANT UNTIL YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY!" The woman bawls as she took Jack down.

"Fuck," Jack mutters as the virtual reality shuts down.

"Don't worry so much, J, you're not damaged goods, you're enhanced goods," the females quip and Jack groans.

"I should never have introduced you two, even if it is a sim."

The two women put a hand on either side of Jack's face and whisper something that Riddick can't make out before disappearing.

Jack's shoulders start to shake, and the tang of salt water fills the air.

"I miss you two, and I really wish you could have met in real life. Gomen ne, lo sento, sorry."

Riddick backs out of the room and closes the door. He felt, unclean, watching something as tender as that, like he'd betrayed something sacred.

The sound of grunts and flesh hitting punching bags brings him back. He opens the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Remember me yet?

Jack's POV

I swipe tears from my eyes. I know that I always break down when I program a sim to them, and I always will. But this way, I never forget them. I've learned to cope with the loss.

But there shouldn't have been a loss. Both of them should be alive.

I realize that 10Y would have been picked up anyway, probably earlier, if she hadn't been lookin' out for me.

FC was glad that she'd gotten the chance to take a stab at raisin' me, so I guess it turned out all right with her any way.

I thrust myself off the wall I didn't remember collapsing against and go at his bags again. I need to work off the tears.

* * *

Riddick's POV 

Everyone's got a right to grieve. That's what he'd always believed. What he did not believe in was following the grieved to the grave.

Which, he's starting to feel, was exactly what Jack was trying to do. Every time he turned his back, she turns up in the gym beating the crap out of something.

He stalks forward, set on lecturing her, when she collapsed. There was no warning, no flinch, one minute standing, the next second she was eating dirt.

Or, almost anyway. Riddick had lunged forward the second she started to fall. Her hair brushed the ground, but that was all. What was wrong with his Jack?

He worriedly nuzzled the side of her neck before carrying her off to his room. Again.

…He still hadn't shown her that she was his even after all the time she spent in his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Remember me yet?

I'm floating in a fog again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

It started when Riddick picked me up. Why does a murderer do this to me? I have to remember that he's a convict. But all the good things in my life have come from convicts. No! Riddick is different, I have to remember that.

"_Are you sure?"_

Who's there? Show yourself or I'll rip out your spleen.

(Don't threaten; state facts. Facts are much scarier)

A woman with a short cap of blonde hair is stepping out of the shadows.

"_Don't you remember me? Don't you remember anything?"_

It's Fry! What does she want?

"_Ah, I thought so. There have been some major waves being created by two women who apparently want blood of one of the damned._

And just what do I care about the damned?

"_Because you'll be reliving your memories of the place where the damned dwell. To have a hole like this one in your soul is no small thing."_

Fuck. I didn't want to live through Hell the first time around.

Riddick's POV a day later

He paced anxiously. Its two days since she collapsed. With a growl he throws himself on the bed. Even with exhaustion, two days out cold was too many. In Riddick's humble opinion, one day was too many.

He growls as he wraps his arms around his Jack.

This whole situation was just peachy.

His animal snarls at him that there wouldn't have been a situation if he'd just taken what was his with him when he left Imam. He tells his animal to shut up. First he spends a year searching for his girl, than spends a grand total of a week and a half with her conscious and not remembering him, and now she's in a coma.

When she came too, remember him or not, he was going to show her that she was his.

Hi there, this is probably the first time you'll be hearing from me. I just wanted to answer some questions that have been asked. I'm sorry that I can't respond to you as individuals, but I don't want to get pulled.

_**Will Jack ever remember?**_

Yes, but you'll have to be patient.

**How old is Jack?**

I guess I forgot to mention that. If you'll recall, no one is really sure how old Jack was as she was raised by people who found her in the streets. I placed her as underfed, and so underdeveloped, thirteen year old. She's now about sixteen or seventeen.

_**Has COR happened?**_

Nope. I'd originally intended for BWB to be a one shot until my fingers typed up the first chapter and about half-way through I started calculating how old Jack would've been on Hell and how many years later it should be. I think I originally planned for her to die at the end while she contemplated the irony of being killed by monsters in human guise.

_**What happened after the planet?**_

Riddick left Jack with Imam after they got off the planet and they got back to the boondocks of civilization. Jack tried to fit into the society into which Imam was kind enough to put her, while he didn't move to a predominantly Muslim planet. Riddick finds himself in a state of subconscious self-denial of Jack not being there and occasionally looked down and found that he'd doodled a pair of eyes. Two years after the planet, Jack gets kidnapped from Imam's home and taken to a facility that tested new medical breakthroughs, genetic manipulations, and physical enhancements that doubles as a whore house.

Jack's been here before but managed to escape. Now she's kept in a room that has no lights and is beaten daily while her body is sold to the highest bidder. Riddick is searching for Jack and is planning on robbing the place, not realizing that Jack's here or that this is also an illegal testing facility. BWB takes place a year after she was kidnapped and three years after Hell.

_**What's up with Jack's scars?**_

Jack's scars come from rape experiences when she was younger. As to why they only show up when the skin is stretched I have no clue why that happens. I've got a set high on my inner left thigh just like that only I have no clue how they got there. As to why the scars turn Riddick on, well, he's got very primitive instincts. Its not a matter of the scars themselves even though there are sickos out there that get off on those things, it's actually where their placed.

_**Why is admitting she's attracted to Riddick the same as admitting a death wish?**_

She doesn't have any memories of Riddick on the planet. As such she doesn't know that Riddick wouldn't kill her. In fact, if she wasn't Jack it would be a death wish.

_**Don't you think that Riddick's a little possessive?**_

Hell yes I do. But I think he's entitled. Everything he ever got in his life he's had to fight to get and fight to keep. He has a very large amount of possessiveness towards Jack because a) she was the first person to trust to him unconditionally and b) she instinctively turned to Riddick for protection and comfort on and off the planet. If you recall, she shows a markedly greater amount of trust in Riddick than anyone else. Besides, it's animal instinct to butcher anything that get between a male and his mate. Women haven't been able to get that out because we don't really want that to leave anyway. It's instincts again.

_**Are you going to go in depth about the two women that Jack programmed into the sim?**_

Not in this story or the next one. If there's sufficient demand, I'll go and write a separate story dealing with Jack as she was growing up and follow it until they crash on the planet. But only if I feel that enough people want it.

_**What the fuck did they do to Jack when she was little!**_

A lot that's not legal. If there's sufficient demand, I'll go and write a separate story dealing with Jack as she was growing up and follow it until they crash on the planet. But only if I feel that enough people want it.

_**Are we going to find out how she ended up on that transport ship?**_

Not in the trilogy I'm afraid. However, see the second half of the two pervious answers if you really want to know.

_**Why did Riddick talk to himself in second person?**_

I'm not entirely sure where that happened, but I think you're talking about the scene where he has his internal fight. One part of him, the animal, wants to take his intended mate and tell the universe to leave her alone or face him while the other part is trying to regain her trust. Both want to fuck her within an inch of her life.

_**The first person view from Jack and the change to third person from Riddick is a little jarring.**_

Yes, I know. I tried to make it as smooth as possible, but I didn't want to try and write a first person view through his eyes. I didn't feel that I wouldn't be able to do a good job; in fact I felt that I would actually ruin my story if I tried. I felt more comfortable writing as Jack and if I hadn't had a beta, I'd never have posted even a hint of BWB on the net at all.

_**You use commas to much.**_

Yes I do. My English teacher would've kicked up into the next difficulty level if my mechanics didn't suck monkey's ass.

I've been complimented on the style that I'm writing Jack in. I honestly can't say it was planned; I just tried to put myself in the mindset of a person who has nothing left to look forward to but death by beating, rape, and being genetically fucked with. The mental 'drowning' quality is a result of amnesia in part and in part to how she grew up.

To those who feel that there's a psychological realism to the characters, all I can say is thanks. This is the last chapter in RMY? So be sure to be on the look out for the sequel. I hope you'll like it, as it's what we've been building toward for thirteen chapters.

If I don't get reviews, there will be no sequel. And please tell me if I should write a story about Jack growing up.


End file.
